


Golden like Daylight

by Louie_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Single Parent AU, Stripper AU, Teacher AU, emotionally matured bokuto bread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: Koutarou sulked in Kuroo’s general direction. Kuroo had a point, but Koutarou wasn’t ready to admit that yet. Luckily Kuroo wasn’t the sort to need encouragement to make others follow his bad ideas.“I know a nice place where you can enjoy some adult entertainment. I’ll take the kids tomorrow night and you’ll go out and release that pressure for a night. It will be fun.”Kuroo rummaged through a bowl that was probably supposed to be for fruit originally, but had slowly accumulated general knick-knack and clutter. After a moment he pulled out a pamphlet.’The Palace’. A male strip club. Huh.“Go there tomorrow, find someone that looks like your teacher friend, and go release that tension. Next time you’ll talk to him you will be less pent up and more human.”Angrily, Koutarou snapped the pamphlet out of Kuroo’s hands, which didn’t stop the grin on his face, and eyed it only barely.“I’ll think about it.”He had already made a decision.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodelicate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/gifts).



> Fic title from Taylor Swifts 'Daylight'
> 
> also this fic is gonna be tay tay heavy since this si dedicated to a tay tay stan

Early Monday morning found the Bokuto household busy.

Bokuto Koutarou in the kitchen, filling lunch boxes with snacks, a giggling toddler strapped to his chest, helping by holding various packaging or similar light things in her tiny hands.

Shoyou, excited for his first ever day of school, was running forwards and backwards around the house, half dressed, teeth half brushed, clutching a box of cat food in his hand kinda forlornly.

“Feed the cat and then brush your teeth, Sho!” Koutarou yelled after him helpfully.

In response he got a sort of muffled sound which he chose to interpret as an affirmative. Going by the toothbrushing noises, proceeded by Shoyou running through the kitchen, past Koutarou, to the cat room, followed by the sound of cat food being filled into a bowl and the meow of a delighted and grateful cat, it was evident that Shoyou had mixed up the order, but if it worked, it worked.

Shoyou shot back through the kitchen, past Koutarou again, to his room. If he had some sort of hidden superpower, it would probably have to do with speed or overflowing energy.

“Come here when you’re dressed,” Koutarou yelled yet again, “Your lunch is ready, and you have to leave!”

“Sure thing, Da!” Shoyou yelled back, only mildly muffled.

Immediately after he shot into the kitchen to pick up his lunch. Before giving Shoyou this and his drink bottle, Koutarou went through previous mistakes and experiences.

“Bag all packed for the first day of school?”

“Yes, Da!” Shoyou exclaimed, saluting like a good soldier.

“Got socks on?”

Shoyou turned pale for a moment, dreading to look down, but upon finding affirmation for his proper attire, he proudly showed Koutarou his correctly dressed feet. “I do.” 

“New undies?”

“Yes!” Shoyou nodded enthusiastically.

“Checked your uniform?”

“I did.” Shoyou straightened his pair of knee-long black pants, then the blue blouse, the red bandana, and finally the sand coloured hat. Then he tightened his grip on Owl-san, a worn out plushy that Koutarou had gotten him for his first day of kindergarten, and that he had henceforth taken to any new or scary situation as support. It was probably half the reason why Shoyou wasn’t the least bit nervous about the new school and being a student now. Koutarou was so full of pride he could have cried, but he tried not to show his nerves too much in front of the kids.

“Do you know where your school is?”

“Yes, Da.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s only two streets from here, and we went there yesterday.”

“I just wanted to make sure. Do you remember where your classroom is?”

“Yes, Da.”

“And where you have to go after school?”

“I know, I know. Is this gonna take long? I need to leave.” Shoyou urged, sort of tipping forwards and backward on his feet, undecided between staying with his Da or shooting off to get to school.

Koutarou pushed aside his reservations and preservations and leaned down to kiss Shoyou on the forehead before opening the front door.

“Be good at school today, and have fun. Love you!” 

“Love you too, Da. Bye Na-chan,” Shoyou said to his sister, squeezing her little hand as a form of goodbye, which made her giggle with delight, before shooting out of the door and through the yard onto the walkway.

Koutarou stayed in the door with the babbling and excited Natsu, watching as Shoyou immediately befriended a group of kids his age with his uniform. It was times like these where Koutarou could really see their resemblance.

He spied on the group up until they were out of sight, then Koutarou went back inside the house and closed the door behind himself.

———

Terrible Ramen.

Terrible, dreadful ramen.

It was probably the dreadful ramens’ fault that Koutarou had issues. Not that the poor, innocent ramen had any hand in it.

Koutarou sighed heavily as he stirred the noodles.

“Kou-san,” Chizue’s soft hand guided him away from the stove, “I think it would be better if Gin took over now.”

Koutarou nodded and let himself be led away. Chizue’s husband, Ginjiro, stepped into his stead seamlessly, adding the last ingredients to the noodles, and handing them to the customer, who now focused on their food and not on Koutarou’s sulky mood.

Chizue lead Koutarou to the back room where Natsu was happily sleeping in the little corner they had set up for the kids.

“What’s the matter Kou-san?” Chizue asked in that gentle voice of hers.

Koutarou sighed again, and looked at the clock on the wall indicating the time, 12:07 pm.

“It’s about Shoyou, he should be here by now, what if something happened to him? What if he got kidnapped, run over by a car, what if—“

“Shh, Shh,” Chizue tried to calm him, “he’s going to be fine. He probably takes after you and got distracted by a butterfly on the side of the road and had to show it to the group of friends he made on his first day.”

Koutarou shrugged, that did sound a lot like Shoyou.

Like both himself and Shoyou really.

“You cannot believe how often I worried when I expected to see you and Tetsu-kun back in high school, but you would not show up for hours.” Chizu continued. “More often than not you would have even gotten in trouble, one time you called me from a police precinct, remember?”

Koutarou looked at her, remembering the day he hadn’t been careful spraypainting their old abolished school after Aya-chan had broken up with him, and his best friend had convinced him to release his boiling emotions in some illegal artistic activities. The building was supposed to be demolished anyways, so it wasn’t too big of a deal in the cops eyes, but he certainly had worried dear Chizue, and only because he didn’t want his mother to know.

“I think people that have your blood running through their veins are indestructible, and Shoyou will be here in no time, happy as a clam and healthy as an ox.”

Ever so slowly, Koutarou started to trust the words of this woman that knew him so well, and was a sort of mother figure to him.

“Now go back out there and do your job, before I have to cut your pay,” She gave him a playful slap on the back before she sent him back out through the door.

  
  


———

Five minutes later and Koutarou got lost in the process of making some sushi. Concentration, distraction, persistence.  
  
Thirteen minutes later and a bird flew through the door. It startled the customers a bit but otherwise wasn’t much of a threat. Koutarou could not stop thinking about how Shoyou should be here by now.  
  
Eighteen minutes passed and a group of young adults, happily chatting and talking about their workplace, came in and made a big order. To accommodate them, Ginjiro opened a sliding door revealing more free tables. Chizu advised their part time waitress on how to include that space into her routine properly. More and more people but yet no Shoyou.  
  
Twenty-six minutes and a man talking loudly on his phone in a foreign language startled Koutarou further into his nerves. The man gestured so wildly he almost spilled his soup everywhere. Ginjiro quietly told him to continue his call outside if he was going to be so loud about it. Koutarou started shaking.

Half an hour and Koutarou was getting antsy enough that Chizue almost put him out of work again.

Then Shoyou stepped through the door.

Koutarou dropped everything as he yelled “Shoyou!” disturbingly loudly, startling the customers, and possibly messing up the work space. He didn’t care.

He ran out from behind the ramen bar, vaguely registering Ginjiro picking up his slack again, and circled around to shoot right past the bar’s customers to squat down in front of Shoyou.

Beaten and bruised, a swollen lip, arms covered in blue patches, scraped knees. Angrily pouting as if his favourite toy had been stolen or his entire family was murdered.

“What happened to you?” He had been right! Something bad had happened to Shoyou and he hadn’t been there to prevent it, and he was a terrible parental figure and Shoyou probably had to go to the hospital and then child protection services would come and—

“I got in a fight with a mean-mean from class,” Shoyou sulked “He was mean to A-chan after school and made her cry so I made him regret.”

Koutarou looked him up and down, lifting his arms and turning him around.

“Are you bleeding anywhere? Do you have trouble moving? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“It’s okay, Da,” Shoyou said, a bit lighter now, “Ayashi-sensei already checked us. To-io had to go to the nurse and we had to apologise.” Shoyou beamed then. “Ayashi-sensei is so nice!”

The teacher's name didn’t ring a bell. But then again, their mother had sorted the things with the school, she probably knew (and had checked) all the teachers.

He noticed they were blocking the doorway still when a disgruntled looking man in a suit tried to bypass them unsuccessfully and looked at Koutarou in displeasure.

“I’ll bring you to the back, okay? No need to loiter here.”

“Aight, Da.” Shoyou was all aglow and sparkling again, as if the sulking from earlier had never happened.

Koutarou sat Shoyou down in a seat next to his sister, who was woken by their arrival, and curiously but still tiredly gazed upon their activities.“Sho-o. Sho-o.”

“Hey, Na-chan.”

Koutarou got the first aid kit and investigated his child.

He didn’t look too bad, some bruises and light scratches, mostly dirt.

Koutarou remembered looking basically exactly like that through all of primary school; there was probably a picture of him in a similar state around the same time somewhere in this room.

“To-io is a real meany,” Shoyou told his sleepy sister, somehow delighted again as his hands and face were rubbed with disinfectant, “he made no friends in class at all and he’s really rude and he was mean to Ayashi-sensei even, even though Ayashi-sensei is the best teacher in the world. I hope he can be my teacher forever!”

Natsu nodded and agreed and gave various affirmation noises from her. 

Shoyou looked fine again, nothing mortal, nothing major, and a bit cleaner than before.

Koutarou looked at the time, two hours until he got off work.

“You stay here and entertain your sister and don’t start any fights again, okay? I’ll bring you some food in a moment.”

Shoyou saluted him from where he sat, “Aye, Da!”

Koutarou left them be, and went back to work.

———

Two hours later, with the last customers ushered out and all the work spaces cleared, and after even the part time workers had left, Koutarou went back to the backroom.

“Welcome back, Da!”

“Da-y!” 

“I drew a picture for you,” Shoyou said, holding up a quite busy picture.

“This is To-io and I how we fight, you can tell by the laser beams and lighting,” Shoyou explained, “To-io is evil that’s why the horns. That’s Ayashi-sensei. He is really nice and I like him a lot and he is nice even to To-io that’s why he is an angel. There is the cat because cats should be there, and there is you at work ‘cause you always work hard. And the sun is wearing sunglasses ‘cause it was sunny today. And there is a fairy and that’s a dragon because they are cool.”

Koutarou was vaguely overwhelmed by the utter clutter on the picture.  
  
“It’s adorable,” he told Shoyou in all honesty, “it’s really exciting and I love how you drew the dragon and your teacher! You’re first day in school. I’m so proud!”

He put Shoyou’s name and the current date on the picture, and hung it up with various things that this room displayed as trophies.  
  
The owners of The Little Black Cat were proud of the coziness and family like feel their establishment had, so the back room was full of little knick-knacks that represented employees and family. Some photos, private or from official events. A science degree, a first place in a spelling contest, a third place in a drinking contest. Various pictures from students, children, and part timers. Not to forget the toddler friendly play corner with a little crib for Natsu.

So of course there was space for Shoyou’s little piece of art in the middle of all those trophies.

“You guys ready to go home?”

General noises and cheers from the crowd.

Koutarou strapped Natsu to his chest, put his jacket on and took Shoyou by the hand.

He usually didn’t take many things to work, since he normally didn’t work for a long time and could eat on the job. Since it was close to home, he could just leave most of his stuff there.

Shoyou had been right, it was incredibly sunny and warm. Koutarou should put more sunscreen on Shoyou if he wanted to go to the playground.

Shoyou talked the entire way home about his friend A-chan who was a really good artist and drew them all as crows, because the school had a lot of crows for some reason. The kids had already decided to call themselves the crow school.

Koutarou opened the front door to their house, Shoyou immediately shot in, barely leaving his shoes at the entryway, and threw all his things into his room.

Koutarou stood a little longer in the door. _What now?_

The kids had eaten at the ramen bar already, the house was kept quite clean going by the fact that both Shoyou and Koutarou had more of a tendency to run around outside rather than mess up the inside of the house. He could clean out of principle, or try out that game where—

Natsu whacked him in the face, a determined look in her eye.

Yep, someone needed their diaper changed.

Koutarou went to the baby room to clean his girl up. Just as he did so Shoyou stuck his head in.

“Da, can I go to the playground with my friends?”

Koutarou was about to let him go, but he remembered something their mother had said: they ought to work for their pleasures, be it little chores, nothing too hard, but they ought to contribute to the household before they would be allowed to play.

“If you give me the things I need to change Na-chan’s diaper you can go.”

“Aye, aye, Da!” Shoyou shot around the baby room like some sort of Japanese Kid Flash, presenting his father all his trinkets proudly, waiting for the approval to go.

Koutarou examined it all, while Natsu got increasingly less satisfied with her full diaper and her poopy butt being left alone.

“And a new diaper, Shoyou.”

“Shoot!” Shoyou shot away again, and presented the last item of requirement, waiting for approval yet again.

Koutarou went through all the things that could go wrong when letting kids outside, before giving his kid the green light.

“If you put sunscreen on again you can go.”

“Okay!” Shoyou almost yelled, shooting away to the bathroom to get sunscreen.

“Face, ears, neck, arms, and legs!” Koutarou yelled after him.

“Okay!” Shoyou yelled back.

Koutarou, meanwhile, changed Natsu’s diaper.

It never failed to amaze him just how much poop kids this little could produce.

By the time she was cleaned and dressed again, Shoyou announced that he was done as well.

“Have fun on the playground,” Koutarou said, “don’t forget your keys!”

He heard an only vaguely clear, “gottem!” Before he heard the front door closing.

“And what about us?” Koutarou asked Natsu, “What do we do now?”

Natsu sat on the changing table and excitedly clapped her hands together, in a much better mood now that she was clean and proper.

“You’re right, time to play.”

———

‘Play’, in their context mean mostly that they moved to the baby corner in the living room.

There was a little walking aid there, that Natsu could lean on and hold onto as she made her first steps.

It had belonged to her brother before apparently, luckily kids that age didn’t care that all their things were hand-me-downs.

Koutarou sat Natsu up a little away from him, and scooted back, encouraging Natsu to step closer to him.

She made some cautious, unsteady steps. She would lose her hold occasionally and fall on her butt, but more often than not she would climb back up her walking aid and try again.

After a few rounds of ‘walk to Da’ she got more secure, and approached Da more steadily, until she got faster and faster. 

Koutarou then opted to move to his knees, steadily scooting back as she got closer to him, prompting her to walk faster, giggling more as they played a game of catch, with Koutarou always the slightest bit away from her.

Her giggles were so infectious that he soon joined in, and they both giggled maniacally as Koutarou was chased around the living room by a toddler pushing a wheeled walking aid in front of her.

But even those two energy bundles had an end to their power, and soon Koutarou picked Natsu up and put her walking aid away (so no one would trip on it). He got himself a snack from the kitchen, and turned the TV on. He lay back on the couch, grabbing the PlayStation controller from next to it, booting up that game he had intended to play before. As the game screen loaded, Natsu was already fast asleep on his chest and showing early signs of snoring. Soon she would follow her brother’s and uncle's footsteps.

Koutarou checked his phone one last time. Five non-emergency messages from Kuroo, a delivery notification about the package he was waiting for, and the ‘pick Shoyou from the playground up’ alarm was still active.

Time to play a game until he passed out.

———

As predicted, Koutarou was woken from a couch nap with a baby on his chest by a phone alarm telling him he should pick Shoyou up from the playground.

He got up and adjusted Natsu in his arms as he walked 

to the kitchen and put some rice in the rice cooker for dinner. That done, he strapped Natsu to his chest properly, double checked his keys, and went to pick up his kid.

The playground was busy with action. Children screaming and chasing each other around. One child chasing another with a stick, evidently using it as a makeshift sword, a group of girls performing a choreographed dance. Warm summer days like these truly made playgrounds magnets for the local children.

Koutarou stood at the edge of it, and hooted like an owl very loudly. Natsu liked that and did it similar to him.

After a moment he got a responding hoot.

After two more moments an orange blur appeared from the middle of the crowd of children, and Shoyou stepped before them.

“Ready to go home kid?”

“Aye, Da!”

“Your sister is getting fast with her walking aid you know?” Koutarou shared as they walked back. “I worry about what your mother had to go through when you were her age.”

Shoyou giggled at the remark.

“We played kings and knights today, and Asa-kun was the dragon, and A-chan was the kidnapped princess, and Oya-kun and Ao-kun were fighting over her, and they said I and a few others were supposed to be the peas— peese—pes— normal folk, but that’s lame so kicked them all and rescued A-chan and took their kingdom. They didn’t like that but A-chan laughed so I think I won.”

They arrived at their doorstep, and Koutarou stifled some laughter to not make it too obvious that he was supporting this little, tiny rebel king fighting against the ruling class and saving girls and ‘common folks’.

“Are you hungry? We’re having egg on rice, go sit at the table until dinner is ready after you've changed into a clean set of clothes.”

Shoyou squealed incoherently about getting to eat his favourite dish for dinner, and shot into his room, almost running Koutarou over on his way back to the dining room after he’d changed.

Shoyou shared more stories about the playground and school over dinner, and Koutarou almost forgot to feed himself in his efforts to feed Natsu, who was smiling too much about being fed to eat without any accidents.

God, he felt like he had to bathe her like four times a day, every day.

After a quick clean, both children went to bed.

They shared a room, because, as Koutaru had painfully found out, they both disliked sleeping alone and were prone to nightmares. So while there was a room dedicated to baby things, usually spares of toys or clothes, the baby bed was in Shoyou’s room.

Koutarou pulled a book off the shelf and was two and a half chapters into their good night story before Shoyou passed out.

Koutarou, elated by the cuteness of his sleeping babies, gave both kids a kiss good night, and went to the living room.

Well, he could probably use the free time to play that game he had been—

He passed out on the couch.

  
  


——

Natsu screamed all through Wednesday night. Shoyou took it really hard as, joining into her pained tears, feeling with his distressed sister.

Nothing would soothe her, so they all went to the doctor immediately.

It turned out it was an ear infection. The doctor fixed the issue and gave Shoyou some candy for being such a good kid and holding on tight and worryingly as his sister got checked out. They all drove home ready for bed.

But they didn’t get in.

“Da, if we’re locked out does that mean we have to sleep outside? Will we make it through the night? Will we freeze to death? Da, I don’t wanna freeze to death!”

Natsu was getting antsy again as well, and Koutarou had to pull every nerve in his system together to not join their distress. He wouldn’t admit to Shoyou that ‘we’re gonna freeze to death out here’ was his first thought was well. He couldn’t freak out when his kids were already freaking out.

“No it’s alright, Sho, I have an idea, go back to the car.”

Still outside, Koutarou dialed a number.

“Hey, are you still up?”

“You know me, what’s up?”

“I locked myself out and need your key.”

“Oof, are the kids out as well?”

“Yea, that’s why I’m calling.”

“Give me ten minutes, I will be there.”

Twelve minutes later, Kuroo Tetsuroo knocked on the car window that Koutarou sat in, interrupting Koutarou’s and Shoyou’s discussion about blue dragons.

Going by the heavy coat over the pajamas it was evident that Kuroo wasn’t quite as awake as he had let on.

He held the spare keys to Koutarou’s house in Koutarou’s face.

“Your knight in shining armour at your service.”

“Thanks,” Koutarou said, tiredly, taking the keys, “thanks for doing this. I don’t know what I would have one without you.”

“Anytime,” Kuroo said, grinning, and picking an excited Shoyou up in his arms, “you need another spare set that you hide somewhere around the entry so things like this don’t happen again.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They put the kids together who passed out immediately, and then they parted ways because it was really late.

——

Thursday afternoon, Shoyou entered Koutarou’s workplace with a shoe box in his hand.

As it turns out there was an injured bird in it, a young crow as their teacher had told them apparently.

“I’ll call uncle Kuroo,” Koutarou said, “he’ll be happy to go to his favourite vet with you.”

Shoyou’s whole face lit up in a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo showed up to pick up Shoyou and his bird and they went to the vet.

An hour later they came back, and the bird had a little bandage around his wing, like it was some sort of injured cartoon bird or something.

Kuroo had that consistent grin on he always wore after he had gone to the vet, and Shoyou shared that the bird needed to be tended to a little and then would be able to fly again if they trained him properly, and the vet had told them how.

Shoyou also shared that he named the bird ’Tobio’ after his friend from school who had found it with him.

He also said that if the bird was salvageable their teacher “Aghashi-sensei” had declared the bird the class mascot, and assigned himself willing to take care for it after school and on weekends.

Koutarou found all of this incredibly cute.

——

Friday afternoon, their cat Yakkun got sick and spewed everywhere. Koutarou packed the kids up again that hadn’t even unloaded yet and they collectively went out.

But not without dropping the kids at Kuroo’s place first.

Kuroo offered to take the cat to the vet himself and Koutarou shot back that Kuroo should take his own damn pets to the vet. Kuroo countered that Tobio the bird wasn’t his own pet either, technically speaking, so Koutarou just told him to shut up and left with Yakkun before Kuroo’s allergy had time to set in.

As he closed the door behind him he heard Kuroo ask the kids if they wanted to blow something up with him, to which they both responded with cheers.

Yakkun made a worrisome noise so Koutarou decided that he didn’t have time to worry about humans as well.

Kozume, the vet, said that Yakkun had eaten something bad but thrown it all up again for the most part. Koutarou should check his trash though.

Koutarou drove back to Kuroo’s place. The kids were alive and excited and covered in some sort of green substance. He told them all that Yakkun was fine and that they should change clothes and come home. 

Luckily for them all the kids always had a spare wardrobe at Kuroo’s place, since the cat hair on their clothes from home would set off Kuroo’s allergy, and on top of that they always wore masks and overalls for Kuroo’s videos.

On the way home Shoyou talked excitedly about Uncle Kuroo’s experiment.

——

At three a.m. Sunday morning Shoyou slipped into Koutarou’s bed, claiming to having had a nightmare where a giant green gummy bear ate him. Koutarou wasn’t conscious enough to question it, so he just took Shoyou into his arms and continued sleeping.

At five a.m. Natsu noticed that she was alone and started screaming.

Whatever, it was as good a time to get up as any.

——

Monday afternoon Shoyou came to Koutarou’s workplace with mail from his teacher to his dad.

The teacher wanted to have a parent-teacher discussion, he pressed that it wasn’t bad news, but asked Koutarou to confirm if he was free the following night.

Koutarou went to the back room where Natsu was playing and called Kuroo first for babysitting duty, then he called the number on the paper to agree to the meeting.

Akashi-sensei had a really nice voice, low and soothing, Koutarou thought so much about having this teacher as an audiobook narrator to talk him to sleep at night that he almost forgot to confirm the date. Akashi pressed again though that the meeting wasn’t of bad news, but he would much rather discuss it in person. Koutarou didn’t understand but agreed.

Shoyou found the idea of his teacher as a good night story narrator excellent as well.

——

An hour before dinner time on Tuesday night Koutarou dropped his kids with Kuroo and then went to the teacher meeting.

Standing before the teachers’ office made him nervous again. He had stood here often enough before from a prank failing or or grades dropping because he hadn’t gotten ahold of his then undiagnosed ADHD.

He couldn’t help but think of a week back, Shoyou’s first day at school, where he had gotten into a fight with a fellow student after class.

Oh God, what if this was a trap and he was in trouble after all?

Didn’t matter, he had to get through this, for Shoyou, and argue in Shoyou’s favour if need be.

Somehow.

He went through the door.

“Uhm, excuse me, I’m looking for an Akashi-sensei?”

God, sounding super nervous wouldn’t help anyone, least of all Shoyou’s reputation.

“That would be me,” A pleasant voice coming from a dark haired man in the back called.

Koutarou went to the voice, nodding in acknowledgement and desperately swallowing the nerves down.

The teacher shook his hand.

“Bokuto-san, I presume?”

Koutarou failed to respond. This was by far the SINGLE most beautiful man he had ever seen. The pleasant voice over the phone had NOT prepared him for the beautiful face over trumping all. And the way he said his name. Like angels calling him from heaven.

And god, his hands were so soft, and the firm grip, heavenly.

The teacher looked at him questioningly, but the fact that he had yet to let go of Koutarou’s hands didn’t help his brain cells for thought. Man those eyes were BEAUTIFUL. And piercing.

Wait what was the question again?

“Uh, yea, I’m Bokuto Koutarou. The legal guardian of Shoyou, Mister Akashi-sensei sir.”

“It’s Akaashi.” The teacher responded.

God damnit, less of a minute of conversation with this ANGEL and Kouarou had already done nothing more than ogle and offend him.

God, no going back now, may as well jump into the cold water.

“So you called me here about Shoyou?”

“Ah yes,” Akaashi-sensei said, a bit lighter tone, “about his relationship with his fellow classmate. Tobio—“

“—He did nothing wrong!” Koutarou urged, albeit a bit too loud. He caught his outburst in shame and moved further back in his seat. “I mean, obviously I wasn’t there so I didn’t see what happened, but I swear Shoyou doesn’t usually get into fights, especially not this serious, so I promise Shoyou isn’t a trouble maker, at least not usually and—“

“It’s not about the fight,” the teacher said, “well it is, in a way, but I already said this isn’t bad news.”

The teacher opened a drawer in his desk and took a file out, he looked at it for an agonisingly long moment before addressing Koutarou again.

“You don’t need to be concerned about Shoyou’s motives for the fight. I had already noticed that young Tobio had a knack for getting onto the bad side of his fellow classmates, whereas Shoyou soon made friends and shared everything he owned. It was only a matter of time before the two would collide, though I had expected that event to happen later.” He flipped through the files.

“In this first, singular week of school I have gotten several complaints about Tobio, the way he treats his classmates, and the language he uses. He knows quite a lot of rude words for a five year old.”

Koutarou swallowed, he wasn’t quite certain where this was going.

“And despite what happened on the first day, within the span of a week Tobio and Shoyou became fast friends, I think them finding the bird was a key turning point in that matter. Be that as it may, since the two have become friends, they are far more civil with one another, Tobio tries to be more conscious of his behaviour, and Shoyou manages to integrate him into the class more. I saw Tobio and Ayame-chan share pencils, when _she_ was the reason why Shoyou became violent in the first place.”

Koutarou opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn’t quite certain what, so he sort of just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

“I think Shoyou managed an incredible feat there, in a very short time and almost independently, I’d dare say it is close to a super power.”

So that _was_ a good talk?

“And because I found that interaction so incredible, I was interested in telling you about it, in case you have missed it, and I was interested in seeing where Shoyou was coming from, to maybe understand where he picked it up.”

Koutarou opened his mouth again, flabbergasted. Was this a compliment? At him?

The teacher cleared his throat and played with the folder awkwardly, then he put the folder away and took a new one out. Koutarou briefly saw Shoyou’s full name on it.

“Well, that aside, I also had a few questions for you if you would be willing to answer.”

GOD, Koutarou had to have made the poor guy uncomfortable with his starring and silence, he needed to check in to show he was invested in this conversation.

“Yes! Anything Akashi-sensei!” FUCK, too loud!

“It’s Akaashi.” The teacher corrected again, without changing his expression in any way. His face was as pretty as it was unreadable, and Koutarou had offended him. Again!

“Im sorry! I’ll swear I’ll get it right!”

“It’s no worry,” Akaashi blessed him with a KILLER smile. It was very tiny and very distracting. “Akashi is a far more common name, and the children still struggle with it as well.”

Koutarou tried to say something again, but he just opened and closed his mouth and nodded numbly.

Among other things he feared he would offend the poor teacher by telling him to the face how distractingly pretty he was.

“So about Shoyou—“

“Yes, yes. Shoyou. Any question Akaashi-sensei.”

“Just Akaashi is fine,” the tiny smile again. Koutarou almost died.

“So it says in the files here that you are his ‘legal guardian’, not parent, and it also says that his last name is ‘Hinata’, unlike yours. May I ask why this is?”

“Uh, yea sure, sure,” Koutarou swallowed with a dry mouth. This question was easy, even if the answer was a little complicated.

“You see, Shoyou is my sister’s son, as is his sister Natsu. My sister was always far more successful than me, and started a family quite young. When she got pregnant with Natsu though she realised that she REALLY didn’t want to have a family, or a house in the suburbs, those were just expectations set on her, so she shed them.”

Koutarou swallowed again, was there no water in this room? Would it be odd to ask for some? Akaashi seemed so attentive, it would probably be rude to just leave the story and get refreshed. Damn, he was out of school for so long and STILL nervous around teachers.

“So her and her husband talked, and then they talked to me because I always had a closer relationship with Shoyou than either of them. So after Natsu was born we had a transition period where I moved into the house with them, we got used to each other, and then after a few months they got a nice apartment in the city centre. My sister is a successful lawyer so money is not an issue with her. They left me with the kids and the house, and we discussed collectively what the best way to raise these kids and all that.”

Koutarou cleared his throat, it didn’t help anything much.

“They visit regularly, and they still love the kids and give them presents, and we have a family holiday planned all together. The set up is now that I am a single dad of two kids, and they are the rich aunt and uncle that get to be a bad influence on the kids they brought into the world themselves.”

Shyly, he looked up at Akaashi, who still looked at him attentively.

“Fascinating,” he said in a completely unreadable voice, “did you ever plan to have offspring yourself?”

Koutarou smiled, this was a truly comfortable topic.

“I always wanted kids, that was the easy part about the future. The hard part was being able to financially support them, and finding someone to love to make them with. I kinda skipped step one and two. I’m a cook in my friend’s family ramen restaurant, working light hours, I never found love and the mortgage is paid by my sister. I have two children and I never even made anyone pregnant.”

There it was again, the very tiny, barely recognisable smile. It made Koutarou’s heart flutter unhealthily.

“The universe surely is ineffable.” Akaashi said in a tender voice. Koutarou didn’t know what that word was, but he tended to agree.

“Alright Bokuto-san—“

“Koutarou is fine!” Koutarou threw in. DAMNIT! That was way too close for a teacher. They should be on last names, they should be on last names!

Akaashi-sensei blinked at him, but didn’t show any form of reaction.

“So, Koutarou-san—” MISTAKE! “—I have but one more question regarding Shoyou.”

“Shoot,” Koutarou said, voice dying in his throat.

“It says in his paper work here ‘girl’. Is that a typing error or…”

“Oh, that.” Koutarou scratched his head awkwardly. “A few months ago Shoyou shared with us that he wants to be a boy and be treated like a boy. I sat down with his parents about it and we agreed that there was no harm with that. No one at his new school would know him from back in the day, he got some more boy clothes and we have been addressing him as boy since, and he gobbled it up. If he decided to be a girl again we will switch back to girl pronouns if he wants that. But so far he has not shown any sign of regretting his decision.”

Koutarou looked at the teacher, looking back at him attentively, but not showing any emotion. Damn teachers everywhere!

“At least that makes raising Natsu easy because she wears all his old clothes and uses all his old toys, ya feel?” He awkwardly scratched his head again, and painfully awkwardly laughed. God damnit, he thought he had left the age where he had to hold awkward conversations with teachers, but parents had it way harder than all these ungrateful students.

His own past self included.

“Please don’t presume I disapprove or I am judging,” Akaashi said in what ought to be a reassuring voice, “I was merely curious about the matter. Be that as it may, that is all the questions I have today, you can feel free to leave, unless there is anything more you want to say.”

Koutarou almost blurted out ‘go out with me!’ or ‘how are you so pretty?’ but he didn’t deem either of those appropriate.

“No, that is all. Have a good night Akashi-san.”

“It’s Akaashi.”

“Right.” With that sort of unfathomably awkward exit he left he teachers office.

——

Koutarou groaned with all his heart into Kuroo’s kitchen counter.

“Alright,” Kuroo said, collecting things in his kitchen to make fried rice, “Will you tell me what’s the matter now?”

“It’s Shoyou’s teacher.” Koutarou complained as Kuroo made fried rice for the Bokuto family, since Koutarou was too busy sulking and opted to just whine into Kuroo’s kitchen counter.

“He called me in for the teacher meeting today and we talked about Shoyou and he is _so pretty_. Kids should really give you more of a warning when they have pretty teachers.”

“Akashi-sensei IS super pretty,” Shoyou bumped in, from where he was colouring with Natsu. Their artistic skills were about the same.

“It’s Akaashi,” Koutarou grumbled, “and give me a _head_ warning next time, okay? I need to prepare before being struck down by an angel.”

“That bad?” Kuroo asked, visibly bemused.

Koutarou was not bemused at all by Kuroo’s bemusedness, but also too busy sulking to bitch too much about it.

“He has a beautiful voice and a beautiful face and he is so calm and cool and somehow so graceful. And he is a teacher which makes him compassionate and smart. Not that all of _our_ teachers were compassionate and smart, but _he_ is, and all that is really hard to deal with all at once.”

“You know what I think?” Kuroo asked, leaving the food alone since the rice would have to cook first, which ought to take a while. “I think you just have been a father for a long time now and don’t really get to release any—“ He looked at the colouring kids “— _urges_. I think you miss certain pleasantries from the bachelor life if you get my meaning.”

Koutarou sulked in Kuroo’s general direction. Kuroo had a point, but Koutarou wasn’t ready to admit that yet. Luckily Kuroo wasn’t the sort to need encouragement to make others follow his bad ideas.

“I know a nice place where you can enjoy some _adult entertainment_. I’ll take the kids tomorrow night and you’ll go out and release that pressure for a night. It will be fun.”

Kuroo rummaged through a bowl that was probably supposed to be for fruit originally, but had slowly accumulated general knick-knack and clutter. After a moment he pulled out a pamphlet.

’The Palace’. A male strip club. Huh.

“Go there tomorrow, find someone that looks like your teacher friend, and go release that tension. Next time you’ll talk to him you will be less pent up and more human.”

Angrily, Koutarou snapped the pamphlet out of Kuroo’s hands, which didn’t stop the grin on his face, and eyed it only barely.

“I’ll think about it.”

He had already made a decision.

  



	2. This magnetic Force of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Tay Swifts 'Lover'
> 
> see? told yall it was gonna be Tay Tay heavy

Children truly gave him life.

Akaashi Keiji was a teacher for the very solid reason that he LOVED children. He loved interacting with them and teaching them and having a hand in the shaping of their future, seeing the little versions of big minds and visionaries, before they got ideals, expectations and conformity forced onto them.

The class was almost over and they got the assignment to draw something inspiring.

Keiji walked through the ranks, watching as some kids drew Godzilla and others their mom and some a superhero.

Hinata Shoyou drew a black bird.

“That’s Tobio, the crow,” he explained. Made sense.

“That’s quite the inspiring motive indeed, your father will be proud to see it.”

“I won’t see Da today. Na-chan and I will go to uncle Kuroo’s after class because Da needs ‘adult entertainment’ Uncle Kuroo said.”

Keiji prayed that there was a god of adulthood somewhere out there that heard his prayers and would keep him from bursting out laughing.

He calmed down and moved on to the next child.

“I drew a volleyball,” Kageyama Tobio said.

Kids were a riot and worth every ounce of effort Keiji put into this class.

——

Keiji went to his second job three times a week. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

It was really important to him that the parents of his students didn’t see him work here. At the last school someone had found out and there had been dire consequences, so he moved his times to the days when it was least likely he got to see a parent.

Keiji entered ‘The Palace’ through the staff door, immediately an arm was slung around him by an annoying person.

“Keiji my dear, I have something for you.”

“I don’t like anything from you, Konoha-san.” Keiji responded, unimpressed, pushing Kohona’s arm off him.

“No I promise, it’s good.” Konoha assured as Keiji sat at his mirror. “I saw a WARDROBE of a man walk through the door. Tall and broad and intimidating, but he was alone and shy. I real hunk with a soft heart. Exactly your type.”

A tall hunk with a soft heart? Briefly Keiji had to flash back to the conversation he had yesterday, with that parent, Bokuto Koutarou.

If he stood at full height he would be towering over Keiji, but he had been uncertain and quiet.

And kind.

So kind, and soft.

It had made Keiji’s heart beat wildly, and he hoped Mister Bokuto would never learn to say his name correctly, because he would not able to deal with that.

But Keiji pulled himself together. Bokuto-san was a parent, or at least the guardian of one of his students, and that was dangerous territory that Keiji was too cautious to tread on.

“Not interested,” Keiji told Konoha.

“You will be centre of the routine and give him a nice dance in front of the entire crowd.”

“REALLY not interested,” Keiji pressed, making disapproving eye contact with Konoha now.

Unimpressed by the anger, Konoha waltzed over to him and slung an arm around him.

“Well, too bad that I am your boss and you have to do as I say. You are the centre of the routine today and you’re gonna give some handsome man one hell of a lap dance today.”

Keiji made poisonous eyes at Konoha.

Konoha was no more impressed by it, but at least talked in a more honest tone now.

“Look, I know things have been stressful, and I know that you struggle turning off. So I’m giving you an opportunity to release the horny.”

“How altruistic.”

“Hey! I only have your best interest in mind here.”

“Stage is all set and ready to go,” Komi announced, before leaving through the stage door again.

“You heard him boys!” Konoha announced to the dressing room at large, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “We start in two minutes, Akaashi will be the centre of the last routine today, go out and have fun!”

General mumbles of agreement came from the dancers, some still checked their outfits, others quickly finished their make-up, everybody was ready to go and in position.

Keiji had his back to the crowd for this first routine, the music started and he was one of the last ones to turn around.

Keiji was more of a back-up dancer here. Worked for him, he wasn’t one of the big stage and front view.

Sadly, the routine was also over rather quickly, and as they all struck their last pose, the crowd of women going out for a naughty night with their friends, celebrating a stag night, or just experimenting, cheered and clapped excitedly.

That part was nice, the recognition and encouragement.

Konoha stepped on stage, doing a solo routine while the rest of the group went away to change outfits.

In the next routine everyone had about equal roles. Keiji would blend in with the crowd, which worked fine with him, the focus wasn’t on him at least.

The applause at the end was still for him, which was also nice.

Another small routine, three people, everyone else change outfits.

The routine ended, applause for the excellent dancers, Keiji pulled a mask over his face and stepped onto the stage.

He was still pissed that Konoha had made him the central attraction for this, but he would wear the mask up until the end of the routine, which was at least a bonus.

The lights changed, the music started, the crowd was hyped up enough to already cheer.

The bonus of being centre was that your routines got more complex and fun. While the background offered its comfort and security, the foreground had its own benefits. 

The routine stopped, they struck a pose, the regular crowd already knew what was coming and started cheering already.

Konoha walked through the cheering crowd, pretending to choose a ‘voluntary’ participant at random, he stopped in front of a man, one of the few in the crowd, and started flirting with him before dragging him onto the stage, the cheers of the crowd got louder.

Akaashi had to agree with Konoha, the man surely was broad and tall and…

And…

_Bokuto Koutarou_.

Oh god what was Bokuto Koutarou doing here?

On stage?

This was a PARENT and Keiji would have to perform a personal lap dance and—

Bokuto, somewhat awkwardly, sat on the chair in the middle of the stage, sort of bamboozled by the lights and the general dancing happening around him.

Meanwhile Keiji stood in front of him, awestruck, yet too freaked out to break out to the pose he originally put himself in.

Routine, routine routine! What was the routine again?

Two dancers sneaked up on him and ripped the rip-off shirt off his body.

Alright, okay, this was a regular routine and he could just follow through with it and just _not_ take his mask off at the end. All good, time to dance like his life depended on it.

In all honesty, once he broke out of his shell, dancing for Bokuto’s personal pleasure was fun, and the mask gave him a sort of security and confidence.

A flirty dance around Bokuto turned into a flirty, quite sexual dance on top of him.

It was fun! Freeing, almost. Keiji found himself grinning and giggling and having fun. Putting in an actual effort so that Bokuto would get the best possible experience out of this, getting his money’s worth so to say.

The music clung out, Keiji hovered over Bokuto’s lap, arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck. It as fine, perfectly okay just as long as he kept the mask—

One of the dancers ripped Keiji’s mask off.

Bokuto gasped softly.

“Akashi?”

“It’s Akaashi,” Keiji mumbled back.

The lights turned off and the crowd cheered excessively and Keiji stormed off stage to the dressing room.

Sulking nearly naked underneath the costume rack, hiding his face between his bare knees.

“What’s the matter, Keiji?” Konoha asked softly, squatting in front of him.

Keiji looked up at Konoha, his outline was blurry through the tears.

“That was a parent from my students. I talked to him about his sons performance in class yesterday.”

“Oh-oh.”

“Yea, ‘oh-oh’. Thank you very much, Konoha, now I have to start AGAIN. I’m running out of schools that accept me.”

“Oi, there is no reason to blame me, I just wanted to be nice to you.”

Keiji sulked in Konoha’s general direction angrily.

“We can never know when a customer is a parent from your class. You are on stage, and there is ought to be 30-40 parents to you class, and it’s only your second week of school. Estimating the consequences of showing your face here is hard.”

Keiji saw Konoha’s point, and he was less angry at him, since he only meant well.

But the future was still uncertain and out in the open, and that was scary.

Again.

“The guy from the stage wants to talk to talk to Akaashi.” Komi announced, coming through the staff door.

“Are you gonna be okay? I can chase him away if you like,” Konoha offered.

Keiji wiped his tears away. “No, I can do this,” He got up and threw a dressing gown over his barely clad body. Time to confront a horny and angry parent again.

He had expected it after all, if it happened once there is no reason for it to not happen again.

Keiji prepared for the worst as he steps under Bokuto’s eyes.

Bokuto looked nervous and shy, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his hands. He didn’t look nearly as tall and intimidating as he may have, if he stood up right.

“I— I don’t even want to annoy you or anything, I just already found you really pretty yesterday and it was really distracting and I tried to not impose yesterday but today we already saw each other again so maybe this is a sign? And yesterday I was so startled by your beauty that my friend Kuroo said I should go here to get my mind out of the gutter since I don’t really have the privacy and time to get off with two kids. But you are here so that’s not possible, instead it is worse so uhm—“

Keiji’s heart dropped into his pants. Arguably worse than getting Keiji fired, this man had found interest in him, and if he found interest in him he would want to take a room for private activities, and if Keiji said no he wouldn’t, because that wasn’t part of his job description then—

“—I wanted to ask you if you would maybe like to go out sometime? Maybe a coffee or food or to the zoo or anything you like. Actually I probably shouldn’t ask here. You are at work here that’s really impolite. Sorry that I forgot my manners, you’re doing an excellent job here and in school, just forget I ever asked. Goodbye and good night.” And before Keiji had any time to register the word flow or the exit, Bokuto was already gone.

Huh.

——

It was school again and Keiji felt more elated today than he had been in a while. During drawing assignments, he made his rounds again. He couldn’t hold himself back from having a talk to Shoyou.

“So, are you excited to show your pictures to your dad?” He asked, not as nonchalant as he had hoped.

“He isn’t my dad, he is my Da.” Shoyou said, making determined eye contact with him. Then he turned back to his picture though and excitedly continued drawing. “Da is sulking on Uncle Kuroo’s couch, so we’re not going back today but will stay longer. I don’t know what happened but he said last night he offended a guy he likes so now he sulks.”

Keiji prayed to every adulthood deity that was willing to listen to him to not show too visibly how charmed he was by all this. He had half a mind to tell Shoyou to tell his dad that he was far from offended and would be willing to talk to him again.

Then he decided that this literal five year old should not be the messenger of two adult men that had a misunderstanding over a strip tease in a male strip club.

“Good luck with your Da,” he said instead.

Shoyou beamed at him.

——

Thursday afternoon, Hinata Shoyou got picked up from school by Bokuto Koutaru.

Koutarou held a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates and the view was so distracting that Keiji forgot to pack up his bag, and several of the kids trying to leave the premises got distracted by the show.

Keiji made an effort to usher those kids out so he and Bokuto could talk in relative privacy.

After an awkward moment of silence Bokuto awkwardly offered him the flowers and chocolate.

“Those are for you.” He urged. “I didn’t know if you had a flower allergy or if you didn’t like chocolate so I got you both. If they are both bad presents I can get your something else, no problem.”

Keiji was neither the biggest fan of flowers nor did he have a sweet tooth, but he was honestly so charmed that both presents were absolutely excellent in his eyes. He never got around to express that perception though, because Bokuto decided to ramble on.

“I just wanted to apologise for being so rude yesterday and harassing you at work when you probably just wanted some privacy and do your job like a professional. And then my sorry ass comes and and imposes himself on you and you have to be polite and let me down gently and that’s really rude of me and I promise it will never happen again and I will leave you alone.”

Keiji opened his mouth to say something, but before he could find his words Bokuto continued on.

“Oh God, but flowers and chocolate seem super romantic don’t they? Oh God I did it again! I promise I didn’t mean to harass you at work again, these were just for the apology I swear! I’ll see myself out and you’ll never see me again, have a good life.”

With that he grabbed Shoyou’s hand and made off.

Before he could get away though Keiji grabbed his free hand.

“Please don’t run away again.” Keiji said. “I would like to talk to you as well.”

With shy eyes Bokuto turned around, as if he were far more intimidated by what Keiji were about to say than any harm he himself could ever cause.

“I prefer dark chocolate, and I don’t care much for flowers, but these gifts are incredibly sweet and I value them greatly.” Bokuto blinked like an awestruck fish whose last brain cell lost its ability to function. “If it wouldn’t be too forward, I would like to hold you up on the offer of going on a date. There is a cafe a few minutes drive from here that I have been meaning to visit.”

Bokuto looked at like an awe-struck fish, but then grabbed both of Keiji’s hands in his.

“For real? Like a real date? The romantic sort?”

“Yes Bokuto-san, a real romantic date would be lovely.” Keiji said, utterly charmed by this magnetic force of a man.

Bokuto released his hands and cheered loudly, and some of his cheers sounded like owl hoots.

“Does that mean you two will get married now?” Shoyou asked from next to his Da, where both adults had completely forgotten about him.

Bokuto froze in his pose, so Keiji took that as a sign to take the lead.

“Before people get married, they tend to go on dates and form a romantic relationship for some time, so that they know if they would actually like to spend that much time together. Besides, even if we decided to bond like that, marriage would be out of the question since that is illegal in Japan.”

Shoyou shook his head determinedly.

“No, no, it’s alright, my Da isn’t actually my father. He is not married and doesn’t have any kids so it’s alright to marry him, he is single and looking for a partner, so you can marry him, even in Japan!”

Keiji had to look away from Shoyou to not make it too evident that he couldn’t hold back a giggle. Looking at Bokuto though, he was doing good in comparison, since the other had just turned completely red and looked like he hadn’t breathed in at least a minute. Shoyou elbowed him in the side.

“Da, don’t be so awkward. You need to impress Akaashi-sensei so he will like you. You are not very impressive right now.”

Keiji giggled into his fist, and Bokuto was thrown out of his shock hold, and took Keiji’s hands in both of his again.

“I will take you on a really lovely date to that cafe you wanted to go to, and it will be the best date that you have ever had, I promise! I have your phone number so I will get back to you for the exact day and time.”

With that, Bokuto let him go, took Shoyou’s hand again, and waltzed out of the door. In the hallway they talked loudly about what they intended to eat that night (Shoyou’s favourite as celebration) followed by loud cheers that echoed through the school and half sounded like owl hoots again.

Keiji couldn’t help but fall into giggles onto his desk.

He was going on a date. A real life date with a man that knew of his secret occupation, was sweet and gentle and HOT and so, so charming.

He turned into a giggling mess as he lay over his desk, and squealed and punched his desk a little in his excitement.

He hadn’t dared to hope, had rejected all sense of romance.  
  
But then he came, an attractive stranger launched into his life, respecting his boundaries and both his work places, somehow not filled with anger and jealousy, but full of hope and all things good.   
  
Finally, things were looking up.   
  
Finally, Keiji dared to feel romance again.

“Everything alright here?” One of his colleagues asked.

“I’m good,” Keiji said, looking up and grinning ear to ear, “I’m going on a date.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FUCK this damn fic killed me SO HARD with its frckn schedulign issues
> 
> i tried to, and i shit you not, uload this monster at 10 different occasions
> 
> never fckn again iswear to god
> 
> had to devide the first chapter into 2 chapter
> 
> so i shed blood, swat, and tears for this fic, fckn apprecite it
> 
> —————
> 
> I want to formally apologise to tbe readers of all my wips because my brain decided to devorce haikyuu and find a new hyper fixiation to write fics for 
> 
> Chances arw as usual my brain will turn back to haikyuu eventually but it is currently OBSESSED wirh another fandom ans refuses to let me write fir these little fuckers rip
> 
> I’ve been hyper fixiating on haikyuu for 3 years nkw though which is LONG for my usual standards so i don’t dread too much that i will eventually find back to my babies. Dread it not, we will be fine
> 
> Anyways thanks for your patience and you eyes and attention i wish you all a good day and good year <3


End file.
